To develop murine monoclonal antibodies to colon cancer by immunizing BALB/c mice with whole cells derived from a patient's tumor, whole membranes prepared from a nu/nu BALB/c xenograft of the primary lesion, or protein extracts of tumor membrane derived from the same xenograft. The latter will be linked to lectins to enhance their immunogenicity. It is anticipated that these antibodies will be used therapeutically and diagnostically in patients with colon cancer.